


white garden

by raiclo



Category: Fiction - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Fiction, First-Person Narrative, Fluff, Gore, Grief/Mourning, I DON'T CONDONE THESE THINGS, LONG grieving, Love, M/M, Solitude, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, flowers yay, i dont know, one-sided-ish love, one-time smut, that gay shish, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiclo/pseuds/raiclo
Summary: first story here...enjoy :D
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	white garden

"3 more days until my wedding...I pray it won't be like my lasts."

not 100% proofread

first-person view (can switch from different people)

  
first story here...enjoy ;)


End file.
